onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kanpo Kenpo
| user = Nightin | focus = Medicine }} Kanpo Kenpo is a form of martial arts used by Nightin. Overview The fighting revolves around using powdered herbal medicine and poison to boost one's strength or to create painful inflictions on the enemies, thrown and applied in various manners. Various types of medicine also be used for various auxiliary effects, which can even rejuvenate one's youth or serve as a physical barrier and weapon. Techniques * : Nightin spins at great speed while releasing one of her many medicinal mixes creating a tornado that sends flying everything around her. This is called Kampo Kempo: Antidote Granule in the Funimation subs. * : Nightin mixes up and consumes an extremely bitter powder made of hundreds of bitter-tasting medicinal herbs. This technique was used to shock her into not being affected by Boa Hancock's Love Love Beam. This is called Kampo Kempo Secret Medicine: Fishwort Hell in the Funimation subs. * : Nightin drinks a bottle of poison before spitting it at her opponent as a mist. This mist is acidic and dissolves clothing, creating a distraction for her opponent to keep themselves covered up. This is called Kampo Poison Mist in the Funimation subs. * : Nightin swallows a powdered mixture which has the effect of transforming her, making her body taller, younger, and stronger. This is called Kampo Kempo Secret Medicine: Ginseng Newcomer in the Funimation subs. In this form, Nightin can use the real fighting skills of the Kanpo Kenpo: :* : Nightin runs at her opponent and delivers several kicks at close range. When Nightin names this attack she usually repeats "Toe" every time she kicks. The name of this attack is a pun as "Kakkon Toe sounds like "kakkontou" a Chinese medicine term for the infusion of kudzu, cinnamon and other components used as an anti-febrile. This is called Kampo Kempo Technique: Kakkon Toe-Kick in the Funimation subs. :* : Nightin throws an extremely strong strike with the end of the fingers of her hand in her rejuvenated form. This attack is powerful enough to destroy a wood stairs with ease. This is called Cordyceps Soul Shot in the Funimation subs. :* : Nightin throws many punches and palm strikes in rapid succession, creating the illusion that she has many arms. This is called Cordyceps Soul Shot Burst in the Funimation subs. * : Nightin throws powdered medicine into the air in front of her as a shield. It was effective to counter Hancock's Slave Arrow and Pistol Kiss. This is called Kampo Dome in the Funimation subs. Trivia * Kanpo Kenpo can be considered the doctors' equivalent to the cooks' Ramen Kenpo, which was used by Wanze. * When Nightin uses Tochuka Soul Shot Burst she shouts "Atatatata!". This is a clear reference to how Hokuto no Ken main character, Kenshiro does it. External Links * Kanpō – Wikipedia article about Japan's study in Chinese herbal medicine. * Kenpō – Wikipedia article about Japanese martial arts style. References Navigation it:Kanpo Kenpo fr:Kanpo Kenpo Category:Non-Canon Fighting Styles